SoulMates
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: In a universe when you know the second you'll meet the person of your dreams. How two swordsmen get together.


SoulMates The air brushed against the Japanese boys face as he walked home from practice. Cool air was always refreshing after a long day of hard work. Running his fingers through his hair he got a glance at his wrist. The count down was getting close. 00:00:14 0 Years, 0 Months and 14 days. When everyone is born they have a countdown on their wrist. When it hits 00:00:00 then it means you've met your soulmate. It was nice support for some people, like the girls at school being happy that they'll meet someone soon. Then there were others who just hated it and always tried to go against it. Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't in either of those categories. He was okay with waiting. [ 14 Days Later ] The rain pelted down onto the windows, everyone had gathered into Tsuna's living room. Reborn was making sure the next contestant was ready to battle. Rain battle was up next. The count down moved into hours, minutes and second. 02:15:42. That was about when the battle started. Was he going to fight his soul mate? Yamamoto deiced to sit back and relax. Making his way onto the roof top the others gathered into a small group. "Good Luck" Tsuna whispered to the swordsmen. Looking back with a nod and a smile Yamamoto was ready to take the stage. Who ever this Squalo Superbi was didn't or hopefully didn't stand a chance. 00:04:51 Readying his sword he moved to one side of the battle flied, anything could happen now. Taking in a few deep breathes he couldn't help but watch the count down on his wrist. 01: 27. 26. 25. 24. Glancing around no one was here. Or not. As soon as that thought came into his heard loud screams came hit his ears. Brown eyes looking towards where the voice was coming from. Eyes widening when the other came into view, 00:00:00. Shaking the thought that the other was his soul mate wasn't going to stop him. His friends were depending on him. Clasping onto the hilt he was ready for a fight. Nothing was going to stop him now. Ready. Set. Go. Metal scrapped against each other as their foot steps echoed in the water. Superbi Squalo was a tough opponent but that was no reason to stop. Yamamoto's pulse grew quicker as the battle went on. Brown eyes meeting with Grey ones for quick seconds as the attacked each other. Parted lips let out quick breathes, this was a challenge. Turning his back for a second. Readying him for another attack he was hit, down, heat tearing across his back. White hot. A hot ragged breath coming from his parted lips. Closing his eyes in pain, breathing in a shark breath to continue. Ignoring the pain he clashed his swords against the others. Then it was over, the white-haired man fell. Was he supposed to be happy or sad? [One Month] "Tch Lawnhead shut up! Tenth said no!" "We need another boxing member!" "Idiot!" "Uhh...um guys?" Kyoko laughs. "It will be extreme!" "Yamamoto some help?" That's when his thoughts snapped back, ever since that night he wore something to cover up his wrists. How do you tell someone that you found your soulmate and let them go? His usual grin plastered across his face, "Aha sorry I wasn't listening." "Tch nothing new" Gokudera cursed lightly, his green eyes matching up with a pair of brown ones. Tsuna piped up after that, trying to ease out the tension building. "How your back? Does it still burn?" That was hard to answer, it burned occasionally. It was a pretty deep cut. Yamamoto was lucky that he didn't injure his back. Nodding a little in response he spoke, "Once in a while, Dad gave me some back rub to numb it down" After making small conversations with his friends he parted ways, waving a hand in response to their good byes. [ Two Months ] More sleeves covering his wrist, looking at it got more and more painful. He barely knew the guy but watching your soul mate fall into a pit with a shark stung a little. Even glancing at his wrist burned a little. But the burning sensation wasn't coming from his back. The only thing that laid their now was a scar. The only touch he's ever felt from Squalo Superbi. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but let the unknowing tears fall from his eyes. Brushing them away Yamamoto curled up on his bed. Waiting for the pain to pass. Grey eyes matching with white hair filled his mind, making the pain worse. - Groggily waking from his nap, shallow noises came from his apartment. It wasn't his father or was it? Sleeping getting up from he shuffled out of his room, calling in a weak voice. "Dad?" Damn he even sounded tired. Shuffling into the kitchen he saw the baby sitting on the counter top. Reborn? "Ciao~ Take this note, hurry! Patience is thin" Holding out the note as he spoke, Yamamoto grabbed it and folded it open. Meet at the shrine 6:00pm sharp! Glancing at the clock it read 5:54. Tossing on some shoes and waving a goodbye to Reborn he headed down to the shrine. Thunder rolled above his head. Clouds turning grey with water. It looked like a bad storm coming in. Turning the corner the shrine came into view, reaching the steps and staggering up the stairs, standing in front of the offering box. No one was around. Placing a few yen into the box he made a prayer, "Bring him back to me" The words coming out thin and broken, tears burning into his eyes. Thunder rolling, rain gently coming down, mixing in with the tears. "What a brat, am I supposed to fall in love with you?" A rough voice spoke from behind, Yamamoto turned around quickly. Squalo Superbi stood there. Leaning against a pillar, gloved hand buried in his hair, annoyance spread across his face. Pushing himself off the pillar he walked towards the Japanese boy. Steps echoing in the rain. Pouring harder and harder. Yamamoto's heart keeping pace with the rain. Thunder rolled and lightening stuck. Squalo's hand snapped around Yamamoto grabbing his back, burning ripped through the tanned skin. Not from the scar but from the touch he's been longing. Pulling his closer, closing the gap. Rough lips pressing against soft ones, the rain splashing on their faces. The shark spreading the young boys lips in a devouring kiss. Pressing his tongue into the others mouth, causing a moan from Yamamoto. Squalo pulled back, stealing another kiss. "Tch I guess you'll make due. We start training tomorrow" Removing his hand from the Japanese boys back. A smile on Yamamoto's face. The white-haired man was brought back to him. Nodding happily "Aha okay!" With those words spoken the two of then spent the rest of the night together. Listening to the rain. - A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, if you have an idea just plop it in my inbox! Review :) 


End file.
